


My Dirty Secret

by lil_rachaaaaa



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Abuse, Baby boy choi yeonjun, Bottom Choi Yeonjun, Cheating, Choi Soobin - Freeform, Choi Yeonjun - Freeform, Confused Choi Yeonjun, Gay Sex, Jealous Choi Soobin, Kinky, M/M, Romance, Secrets, Smut, Soft Choi Yeonjun, Top Choi Soobin, mentions of rape/non-con, tomorrowxtogether, txt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:21:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 7,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29635257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_rachaaaaa/pseuds/lil_rachaaaaa
Summary: Choi Yeonjun has a dirty secret...He's hooking up with his mom's boyfriend's son Choi Soobin...Who has a girlfriend...Because that's such a smart thing to do!!!⚠️Contains⚠️LanguageLots of sexual situationsViolence
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun, Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun, Choi Soobin/Huening Kai, Choi Yeonjun/Hwang Hyunjin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Greetings!
> 
> Those of you are probably from Wattpad if so welcome back to my most popular book on that app. 
> 
> If this is your first time enjoy!

_(I really like the idea of Yeonjun being a bottom so here we go lol don't forget to comment and leave kudos)_

Yeonjun's POV

_I'm Choi Yeonjun. My mom has been seeing a man for the past year, and he happens to have a son who I think is absolutely sexy._

Normal POV

Yeonjun got out the shower putting on clothes he knew would piss his mom off. He hated the man his mother was seeing and even though he really liked his son he was an asshole.

He stepped out of his room wearing an oversized pink t-shirt that hung off his shoulder a little, a black collar with spikes on it, white thigh high socks and cute ponytail at the top of his yellow hair. He was also wearing a little makeup but he used a darker pink for his lips.

His mother was setting the table and she glanced over at his letting out a sigh.

"Yeonjun~" She whined.

"Eomma~" He whined back.

She gave him a look placing his hands on her hips. "You know I don't care that you are gay and you know I support you but dress more appropriately when guest are coming over."

Yeonjun rolled his eyes helping his mother. "If this guy wants to be part of your life then he better get used to this now." He stated and his mother let out another sigh.

"What am I gonna do with you?" She reached over pinching his cheek gently.

_Ding Dong_

"AAH that's him!" She clapped and ran to a mirror fixing her hair. "Yeonnie—"

"You look beautiful eomma, open the door." She smiled at him and then ran over opening the door. "Hi."

"Hi, you look beautiful." Mr. Choi said leaning in planting a kiss on her cheek causing her to turn red.

She tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. "Thank you."

"Hi Mrs. Choi." She looked and saw Soobin standing next to his dad holding flowers. "These are for you."

She smiled taking them. "Aww thank you, please come in." They came into the house.

Mr. Choi and Soobin walked in taking their shoes off. "Hello Yeonjun." He said.

"Hi." He answered bluntly as he put food on the plates.

"Ahem." He looked up at his mother who was giving him a death glare.

He sighed. "How are you Mr. Choi?" He asked, giving a fake smile.

"I'm great thank you and you?"

They all sat down. "Great." Yeonjun muttered.

"Everyone dig in." Mrs. Choi said.

"Thank you for the food!" They all spoke before eating.

Yeonjun was sitting in front of Soobin. He glanced up at him a few times and accidentally caught his eyes, he blushed before looking back down. "God why is he so fucking sexy." He thought to himself.

Soobin was wearing a dark blue long sleeves button down with a black t-shirt underneath, black skinny jeans and black leather boots.

Ms. Choi started talking to Mr. Choi, the two teens completely tuned out their conversation and Yeonjun was freaking out. He felt Soobin's leg touch his and Yeonjun kicked him, Soobin smirked purposely and brushed his leg up against his again.

Yeonjun kicked him again but harder. "Ow!"

"Soobin are you okay?" Ms. Choi asked.

He looked at her and smiled as he rubbed his leg. "Yes ma'am."

"Do you need to use the bathroom?" She asked, before Soobin could answer she started talking again. "Yeonjun show Soobin to the bathroom."

Yeonjun groaned and stood up along with Soobin. "Thank you Ms. Choi." They went down the hall and out of their sight. "Why'd you kick me so hard?" He asked.

"Because you kept touching me." Yeonjun whispered yelled.

Soobin chuckled. "And you didn't like it?" He asked, causing Yeonjun to blush a little. "You look cute hyung."

"Shut up." He muttered.

"Did you wear this for me Junnie hyung~?" He sang.

Yeonjun laughed. "As if. I dress for me." He stated, crossing his hands over his chest.

Soobin's eyes searched over his body, he was so soft looking and sexy at the same time. He finally looked Yeonjun and in the eyes, he started walking closer to him. Yeonjun's arms fell and his lips parted in confusion as he backed away slowly but was quickly stopped by the wall.

Soobin leaned down and Yeonjun closed his eyes, his breath unsteady as he felt Soobin's face inch closer to his. He suddenly felt his breath on his ear.

"We should get back our parents are probably wondering what's taking us so long Yeonjun hyung~"

Yeonjun opened his eyes seeing Soobin standing in front of him with a sly smirk on his face. His cheeks and ears turned red, _why did I think he was gonna kiss me?_ He thought and then shoved him out of frustration muttering "asshole" as he walked by.

They got back to the table and finished up dinner, Yeonjun and Soobin cleaned up while Ms. Choi and Mr. Choi talked over to wine on the sofa laughing and talking.

Yeonjun just wanted him to leave. Soobin would occasionally find ways to touch Yeonjun that would be seen as an accident. Touching his hips as he stepped on the other side of him to get things, their hands brushing against each other and him just standing really close to Yeonjun even the though the kitchen was a pretty good size.

And all Yeonjun could think about was how much he hated the thought of Soobin becoming his stepbrother.


	2. Chapter 2

Yeonjun was sitting in class talking to his friend Beomgyu and Hyunjin.

"Don't you like him?" Beomgyu asked while sitting in front of Yeonjun as he texted his boyfriend on his phone.

"Yeah, why are you mad?" Hyunjin asked sitting next to him, listening to his story about last night with Soobin.

Yeonjun groaned. "Because the guy is Choi Soobin!" He whispered yelled and both teens looked up at him with shocked looks. "My mom is dating Choi Soobin's dad."

Beomgyu burst out into laughter and the two looked at him. "I-I'm sorry hahahaha *sniff* it's just, if they get married then—"

"Your crush will be your brother." Hyunjin finished with sudden realization. Beomgyu started laughing again and Yeonjun kicked him causing him to yelp. "And doesn't he have a girlfriend, that Yeji girl on the cheerleading team?" He asked. 

Yeonjun groaned, putting his head on his desk. "Look hyung I don't know why you like him, everyone knows how much of a fuckboy he is. He always brought someone new to his lunch table but I didn't know he was bi." Beomgyu spoke.

"Yeah he brought the Kai boy to his lunch table that one time. Matter of fact he brought him more than once, I think they dated." Hyunjin added. The two started having a conversation about all of Soobin's fuck buddies in the past and it drove him insane.

"Okay enough!" He yelled. "You two aren't making me feel any better."

"Sorry." They murmured.

Everyone looked towards the door when they heard yelling. "Maybe if you actually texted me I wouldn't think that!" Yeti yelled.

Soobin just stood there not saying anything, he was always accused of cheating by her but in all reality he wasn't cheating, he only did harmless flirting that's not cheating...right?

She sucked her teeth. "Whatever, just make sure you pick me up after school." And with that she walked away and Soobin walked into the now quiet class. A few people were whispering but he took his seat that was two seats behind Hyunjin.

"Yikes." Beomgyu muttered. "I would never talk to Tae like that."

"That's because you know Taehyun would check you, Soobin just takes it like he can't talk back. She belittles him." Yeonjun spoke quietly, not wanting Soobin to hear. He looked back at Soobin who was sleeping, his chin rested in his hand. Yeonjun blushed and then stood. "I'm going to talk to him."

He walked over to Soobin's desk and tapped his shoulder. The younger's eyes slowly opened as he looked up at Yeonjun, he didn't smile he just sighed. "What's up Yeonjun?" He asked not sounding happy at all like he usually did.

"Let's do something after school." He suggested.

Yeonjun raised an eyebrow. "Like what?" He asked.

He shrugged. "I don't know, let's watch a movie at my house or go to an arcade." He gave Soobin a gentle smile and the younger felt himself relax a bit.

"Your house." He said. "I pick the movie."

Yeonjun nodded and went back to his desk continuing to talk to Beomgyu and Hyunjin. Soobin couldn't help but stare at Yeonjun even though he could only see the back of him. He dressed completely different compared to the cute way he dressed at home, his look was a bit more edgy. He found it funny that Yeonjun tried to put on this fake image and no one knew he was a big cute softy.

After school Soobin waited out his car for Yeji. He looked extremely annoyed because she was taking forever, he saw Yeonjun walk out of school with Hyunjin. They were talking and laughing and it made Soobin feel a bit weird.

Yeonjun looked up and saw Soobin, he smiled and then said something to Hyunjin who waved at him as he jogged over to Soobin. "Hi Binnie."

Soobin smiled at him. "Hey."

"Why are you standing outside your car?" He asked looking up at Soobin.

"Waiting for Yeji." He groaned and Yeonjun laughed. "I've been out here for 15 minutes."

"...leave her, she'll find a ride home."

Soobin shrugged and then opened the passenger side of his car. "I guess I could escort the very beautiful Choi Yeonjun home."

He laughed a little. "You could but won't you piss off Yeji?"

_I really don't care._

Soobin shrugged. "She's pissed me off much more in the past few hours than I have with her in a whole month. Get in." Yeonjun did so and Soobin closed the door walking around to his side. They talked on the way to his house and Soobin rested his hand on top of Yeonjun's thigh as they talked.

The older felt himself burning up feeling his big hand on his thigh that was gently squeezing. They got to his house and kicked their shoes off, his mom wasn't home and she had a long shift at the hospital.

"I'm going to get changed, help yourself to anything in the kitchen." He said as he walked to his bedroom.

Soobin got himself something to drink and helped himself to some chips. Yeonjun made sure to dress extremely "appropriately" for Soobin.

He popped some popcorn for the movie and placed the bowl on the coffee table. He started looking through the movies Yeonjun had and chose Train to Busan.

"It smells good." Yeonjun said tossing some popcorn into his mouth Soobin put the movie in and when he turned around seeing what Yeonjun was wearing he almost pounced.

Yeonjun was wearing the cutest oversized pink sweater with his right shoulder slipping out of it and a cute bow clip making a small ponytail at the top of his head. He wore fishnet stockings and pink strawberry flavored lip gloss.

"Ready to watch the movie?" Yeonjun asked innocently.

Soobin swallowed and nodded vigorously. He sat down next to Yeonjun feeling a little hot and bothered, about 15 minutes into the movie Yeonjun got up and got some popsicles out the freezer.

"Want one?" Yeonjun asked handing it to Soobin who hesitantly took it and said a quiet thank you. Yeonjun started licking it from the bottom to the top, Soobin watched as he then took it whole and started sucking, sliding it in and out of his mouth.

Soobin's heart was beating out of his chest and when Yeonjun let out a small moan that when he suddenly found himself on top of Yeonjun pinning him to the couch.

His eyes dark as he stared down at Yeonjun who was a bit shocked. "B-Binnie?"

"You are doing that on purpose. Now it's my turn."


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We getting hot and steamy!!!

Yeonjun felt Soobin's lip touch his neck and he bit his lip. "B-Binnie nngh." He moaned squirming underneath him as he started to gently bite at his skin on his shoulder. "Wha-what are you doing? What about Y-Yeji?" He asked.

"Who?" He asked trailing more kisses on his jawline.

"Mmm." Yeonjun kept biting his lip, sure that he'd make it bleed soon.

"You knew what you were doing Junnie hyung." He said in his ear and started biting on it, Yeonjun moaned again. "If you want to put your mouth to use don't do it on a popsicle." He sat up and started unbuttoning his pants.

"B-Binnie we can't what a-are you—"

Soobin chuckled. "Don't act like we've never hooked up before, just because our parents are dating doesn't mean anything. Now get on your knees." Yeonjun obeyed, he loved being used by Soobin and he would be lying if he said he didn't want this. He got on his knees while Soobin sat on the couch with his legs open and his dick out. "Suck." His voice was deep and husky and Yeonjun loved it.

He got in between his legs and started licking from base to tip, Soobin groaned and when he took Soobin whole he threw his head back. "Ah fuck!" Yeonjun felt Soobin grip on his hair so he sucked in his cheeks more and started bobbing his head feeling his dick hit the back of his throat causing him to moan which made Soobin groan. "Shit, you're doing so good baby." He bucked his hips up a little causing Yeonjun to gag. "I'm gonna cum."

Yeonjun held onto his thighs and Soobin bucked his hips up again. "Mmm." Yeonjun moaned, he liked when he did that and Soobin could tell so he started thrusting into his mouth holding onto the back of his head. Tears formed at the corner of his eyes as he gripped Soobin's thigh harder.

"Fuck!" He stood up thrusting hard and fast into his mouth Yeonjun was gagging and coughing. "I'm cumming shit—" he held Yeonjun's head as he released into his mouth. He rode out his orgasm and when he finally let go Yeonjun fell to the floor gasping and coughing as tears flowed down his cheeks.

Yeonjun looked completely wrecked and Soobin thought he looked so beautiful like that. "Come here." He helped Yeonjun up and put him in his lap. "Look what we have here." He touched Yeonjun's hard leaking dick feeling the older flinch. "What should I do about this Junnie hyung~" he brushed his finger against the tip and Yeonjun bit his lip.

"B-Binnie...t-touch me pleeeease." He begged as he straddled him. Soobin smiled and leaned in kissing his collarbone as he started to jerk off Yeonjun. "Oh fuck!" He moaned, holding tightly onto Soobin. He put his forehead on Soobin's shoulder, closing his eyes, feeling the pleasure rush through him. He started to grind his hips into Soobin's hand letting out whimpers and pleas.

Soobin chuckled. "So needy aren't you hyung?"

Yeonjun replied with a string of moans when he felt Soobin tighten his grip a little. They did hook up a few times in the past but they never went all the way and when they found out their parents were dating each other it gave them even more reason not to. But they slipped up and hooked up again a few months ago and when Soobin ended up getting a girlfriend Yeonjun knew he was off limits now.

Looks like that went completely over Soobin's head.

"Oh Soobin, I-I'm close." When he felt Soobin loosen his grip he started to whine. "Shit, please Soobi-aah!" When he suddenly tightened, jerking him off faster than before, Yeonjun finally came all over both of their shirts. He was whimpering as Soobin was slowly jerking him off and his hips and legs were shaking.

"Shhhh." Soobin kissed his shoulder that was showing kissing the bruises he left. "You were such a good boy Junnie hyung."

Yeonjun looked at his shirt and hand. "I-I'm sorry." He said shyly.

"Let's go get cleaned up." He carried Yeonjun to his room and they both changed and cleaned themselves off.

Soobin's phone vibrated in his back pocket, he vibrated constantly during his playtime with Yeonjun but he ignored it. He groaned and reluctantly answered the phone.

"Hello?...my dad needed me home and you were taking too long...then why didn't you text me? I waited outside for almost 20 minutes!" Soobin yelled back.

Yeonjun knew it was Yeji and he really hated her not because he was dating Soobin but because she was an awful person.

Soobin sighed. "Okay whatever I'll be over soon bye." He hung up.

"I'll wash your shirt for you." Yeonjun said and Soobin smiled at him.

"I gotta go." He walked over and kissed Yeonjun's cheek. He never kissed him on the lips though. "Yeji is being a bitch again, I'll text you!" He left Yeonjun in his own thoughts.

He was able to do something like that and immediately go back to his girlfriend like nothing happened, while Yeonjun was having a fight with his own heart, because he wasn't sure if it was love or lust that made him feel weird everytime he went back to Yeji.


	4. Chapter 4

Yeonjun sat at lunch stabbing his tray over and over as he glared at Soobin and Yeji who surprisingly made up. Soobin had his arm around her shoulders as they talked and laughed with their friends.

"What. The. Fuck." He muttered.

"Dude." Yeonjun didn't hear him. "Hey Yeonjun!" Hyunjin snapped his fingers in his face.

Yeonjun looked at him. "Huh?"

Beomgyu rolled his eyes. "Quit shooting daggers at Soobin and Yeji you are so obvious." He said taking a bite of his food.

Yeonjun gave him a look. "Why are you here Beomie where's your boyfriend?"

"He's being an ass!" He got up leaving them and they watched him walk away.

Yeonjun felt kind of bad and looked at Hyunjin with a confused look. "Taehyun said that he was going to take Beomgyu out but ended up canceling on him for whatever reason." Hyunjin explained. "Looks like they're fighting."

"Must be nice to have someone to fight with all the time." He looked up at Soobin again and sighed. _God he's so fucking sexy_ , he thought to himself.

Soobin looked over at Yeonjun and winked at him causing the older to blush and quickly look away. "So what happened at your house yesterday with Choi?" Hyunjin asked.

Yeonjun looked at him with a red ears and rosy cheeks. "Uh...w-we...um—"

"Choi Yeonjun." He was looking at him with wide eyes. "You fucked?!" He exclaimed.

"Wha-nononono I...let him face fuck me and he jerked me off." Hyunjin gave him a look and Yeonjun knew what that was. "Jinnie—"

"I'm judging you."

"Well stop you are making me feel bad."

"You should. He has a girlfriend."

"It's not like I came onto him."

Hyunjin gave him another look. "What were you wearing?" Only Hyunjin and Beomgyu were the only ones who went to his school that knew about what he wore at home other than Soobin.

When Hyunjin asked Yeonjun blushed. "That's besides the point, he came onto me. What I was wearing was not me asking to be pounced on."

"You have a point but what were your intentions Yeonjun?"

The older pouted. "I...wanted him to do something." He murmured embarrassed and ashamed.

Hyunjin reached over and ruffled up his hair. "Oh hyung."

"But I asked him about Yeji and he his response was, and I quote, "who". He doesn't even care if he cheats or not why is that my fault."

The bell rang and Hyunjin stood. "You know it's wrong Yeonjun. I gotta go, one more late and my teacher is giving me detention."

Yeonjun sighed picking up his trash and started walking to class when felt someone tap his shoulder. He turned and it was Soobin. He just rolled his eyes turning around to walk away but he gently grabbed his arm.

"Hyung wait...about yesterday—" Yeonjun turned around staring at him with an unreadable face. "I'm sorry, I don't want things to be weird, you are my bestfriend Junnie."

His eyes looked sincere and he felt like he was melting under his stare. "It's okay we...probably shouldn't do things like that anymore. If our parents found out—"

"Yeah...things would be awkward." He pulled Yeonjun into a hug, the olders hands hung by his side before he slowly wrapped his arms around him taking a deep breath. He smelled so good he could fall asleep just like this, he felt his heart beating out of his chest again.

He hates this.

He hates Soobin with ever blood cell in his body but he can't help but love him too.


	5. Chapter 5

It had been a week since Yeonjun and Soobin hooked up and he had been spending a lot of time with Yeji. Not that Yeonjun cared or anything he was just looking after his friend...yeah...yeah that's right.

Beomgyu and Taehyun made up and they knew just for the fact they heard Beomgyu moan when Yeonjun and Hyunjin went to the bathroom and then heard Taehyun saying very...interesting things. They immediately left.

It was the weekend, Saturday, best day of the week and Yeonjun was home in his baby boy clothes as usual and his tiny ponytail at the top of his head. He was cleaning up the kitchen for his mom and he heard her walk in yawning.

"Morning eomma." He beamed.

His mother and him had a very close relationship. After what happened with his father when he was young he never wanted to see him mother heart again.

"Morning dear." She walked over kissing his cheek. "Thank you for cleaning, do you want some breakfast?" She asked. 

Yeonjun shook his head. "No but I made you pancakes already, I put them in the microwave so they'd stay warm."

Ms. Choi smiled at him. "Aww thanks hun." She went to the microwave taking out the pancakes that smelled absolutely delicious.

Yeonjun heard her sit down and he cleaned his hands off getting her something to drink. "Herr you go." She thanked him again and he stood there biting his lip nervously fidgeting with his hands. "Um...eomma?"

"Hm?"

He sat down. "Can I talk to you about something?" He asked.

"Om corsh." She said with food stuffed innher mouth.

Yeonjun chuckled and proceeded to talk. "There's this...guy—"

"Ooooo." She put her fork down. "Do tell." She leaned in highly interested.

Yeonjun blushed looking down at his hands. "We've been friends for awhile and...we've hooked up a couple of times."

Ms. Choi raised an eyebrow. "Did you use protection Yeonjun? We've talked about this before."

He shook his hands. "N-No we never went all the way."

She looked relieved. "Ok, have I met him?" She asked.

Yeonjun shook his head. "N-No we never took interest in going to each other's house. But...I think I like him. I'm confused eomma how do I know if it's the hook ups or him that I like?" He asked.

Ms. Choi sat back thinking. "Well, do you get nervous around him?" Yeonjun shrugged.

"Sometimes." He murmured.

"Does your heartbeat fast?"

"Y-Yeah but—"

"Do you get jealous of the people he's with?" Yeonjun bit his lip and slowly nodded. "I can't tell you if you like him that's for you to decide, but it does sound like you have feelings for him Yeonnie."

He didn't want to hear that. He didn't want to have feelings for Soobin especially since he has a girlfriend. "Thanks eomma." He stood up and kissed the top of her head before going to his room.

He sat on his bed thinking about what his mother told him. He picked up his phone calling Hyunjin.

He heard a groan before hearing a groggy hello.

"Jinnie are you still sleep?"

"Yeah it's the weekend I sleep in." Yeonjun heard shuffling. "What's wrong?" He asked.

"I...think I like Soobin."

It was quiet before he spoke. "You don't say."

Yeonjun rolled his eyes. "Shut up Hyunjin. Look, what do I do? He has a girlfriend, no one at school knows I'm gay but you guys, and he doesn't like me he only wants to fuck."

Hyunjin sighed. "Hyung." He only called him hyung in serious situations. "Look, write down the pros and cons you find in Soobin. If there are more pros just tell him, if there are more cons don't, okay? I'm going back to sleep." He hung up and Yeonjun decided maybe that wasn't a terrible idea.

He went to his bookbag in the corner and took out a piece of paper.

_The pros and cons of Choi Soobin._


	6. Chapter 6

"We'll only be a few hours, we're just doing dinner and a movie okay?" Ms. Choi said fixing her hair.

"Right."

Knock knock

"That's him!" She clapped and ran to open the door. Mr. Choi was holding a bouquet of flowers, "hi."

"Hi." He held the flowers out to her. "For you."

She blushed taking them. "Thank you." She looked over seeing Soobin. "Great, Yeonjun can have some company. Come in."

Soobin bowed to her and smirked at Yeonjun who was standing there nervously messing with the hem of his shirt.

"I'll bring her back safe and sound." Mr. Choi said waving at the two.

"Have fun eomma." Yeonjun waved and then the door closed.

They stood in silence for awhile before Soobin spoke. "What do you wanna do?" He asked.

Yeonjun bit his lip. _Why does he have to be here?_

"We could...watch a movie?" He suggested.

Soobin chuckled. "You know what happened last time we tried to watch a movie?" He teased and Yeonjun blushed even more. "Let's go out."

"Where?"

"There's an arcade nearby and a tteokbokki place next to it."

Yeonjun thought about it. "Okay."

They left and went to the arcade. They started playing air hockey and Soobin beat Yeonjun's ass. The older pouted with a big huff. "Let's play something else Binnie."

Soobin chuckled. _He's so cute,_ he thought to himself. He walked over to a racing game. "Let's do this."

They sat down at the steering wheels and the race started. They laughed as they played, they would push each other occasionally during the race but in the end Yeonjun won.

"Yes!" He jumped up dancing around and Soobin watched him.

_Has Yeonjun always been this cute?_ He asked himself.

"Looks like you're having fun, ready to eat." Yeonjun nodded and they went next door to the tteokbokki place.

They sats down and started eating. "Hyung." Yeonjun looked at him. "Why are you wearing a turtleneck?" He asked.

Yeonjun shot him a look and Soobin just chuckles knowing exactly why he was wearing a turtleneck. "So...you and Yeji made up?" He asked.

Soobin shrugged. "Yeah after I left your house I went to Yeji's and after she yelled at me we made out and now we're good." He explained so nonchalantly.

Yeonjun slowly nodded. _Of course that's how they made up,_ he thought.

They walked home after, it was another awkward silence again. Yeonjun couldn't get the thought of the two kissing, it made him angry.

"Yeonjun!" Soobin yelled yanking his arm back.

"Huh?" He looked and a car flew by, he didn't realize they were at a crosswalk. "Shit."

_I could've died,_ he thought.

"What are you thinking about?" He asked. "I can't have you walking out into the street mindlessly."

Yeonjun bit his lip. "Nothing I just spaced out." He walked quickly across the street and Soobin followed behind him.

They got back to Yeonjun's house and suddenly he was pushed against the door. He looked up at Soobin who was staring down at him, "B-Binnie what are you nngh!" He gasped feeling his hand touch him through his shorts he was wearing. "Wha-what are you doing? I-I said we w-wouldn't d-do this."

"You know as well as I do that you want this." Yeonjun felt his legs leave the ground and Soobin carried him to his bedroom laying him on the bed.

Soobin slid his hand against his soft milky thighs getting closer to the bulge in his pants. Yeonjun grabbed his wrist biting his lip. "We can't." He breathed.

"Why not?" Soobin asked.

Yeonjun sat up gently pushing him away. "You have a girlfriend, I don't want to be a side piece for you Binnie." That's what he wanted to say to him but what came out of his mouth was... "We said we wouldn't a-and what about Yeji." Is what he said.

Soobin scoffed. "Yeji is just entertainment at this point, I don't want her like how I want you." He leaned forward slipping his hand under Yeonjun's black and white turtleneck. He left kisses on his jawline and Yeonjun felt himself giving in even though he didn't want to...well of course he wanted to but he would have liked to not want him.

Yeonjun rested his hand on Soobin's chest.

_Push him away you idiot,_ he thought to himself.

Soobin sat back taking his shirt off, Yeonjun's cheeks flushed seeing his very toned body and those oh so nice abs.

_So much for restrait,_ Yeonjun thought to himself.


	7. Chapter 7

"Aah! Binnie!" Yeonjun moaned out feeling his tongue swirl around his hard twitching cock. Soobin started to bob his head and Yeonjun bucked his hips up blushing fiercely. "Oh God nngh!"

Soobin thought he had the prettiest moans. He looked up at Yeonjun seeing how he arched his back and bit his lips. His fingers were tangled in Soobin's hair making it messy but he didn't mind. He started to suck more and he bobbed his head faster getting Yeonjun closer to the edge.

"B-Bin aah cl-close! T-Take it out." He tried scooting away but Soobin grabbed him pulling him back and Yeonjun's eyes rolled to the back of his head. "'M gonna cum." He moaned out. "A-Aahhh!" He came and Soobin swallowed seeing how Yeonjun jerked a little and panted as he came off his high.

He wiped the corner of his mouth looking at Yeonjun, his chest was heaving. He looked so wrecked and all he did was give him a blowjob, it was a real turn on for Soobin.

"Close your legs." Soobin commanded.

Yeonjun looked confused but did as he was told. Soobin unbuttoned his pants pushing his hard dick through Yeonjun's thighs also brushing it against Yeonjun's now hard dick.

"Mmm." He moaned holding onto the bed sheets. "Fuck!" He tugged on them trying not to moan so loud, his legs tightened causing a low growl like moan to escape Soobin's lips. "Binnie~f-feels so good."

"You're such a dirty little slut for me huh Junnie?" Yeonjun nodded.

"Y-Yes, I wanna b-be a good boy for Binnie." He bit his lip. "Aah! Baby, 'm gonna cum."

Soobin went faster feeling his end coming near as well. Yeonjun came with a loud cry and Soobin came with a low groan, releasing all over Yeonjun's stomach.

He slowly opened his eyes looking at how they both came on his stomach. He was a mess.

_He's so cute,_ Soobin thought to himself. "Let's get cleaned up." Soobin cleaned them both off and they quietly got dressed with their backs facing each other.

_I can't believe I gave in,_ Yeonjun thought to himself. He really wanted to beat himself up right now, _are you fucking stupid he has a girlfriend, we really hit a low didn't we Choi Yeonjun?_

"Hey." Yeonjun's thoughts were interrupted by Soobin's voice. He turned to look at him wearing one of his plain white oversized t shirts and black sweatpants. Soobin was wearing one of Yeonjun's oversized shirts too that actually fit him perfectly and some random gray sweatpants he found. "This was fun." He smiled at him.

Yeonjun looked down blushing, Soobin walked over tilting his head up and planting a kiss on Yeonjun's forehead. "Let's watch some tv." He took his hand going into the living room and sitting down.

Soobin rested his arm on the couch behind him, they sat down really close to each other. Yeonjun didn't say anything, why could he say?

_Sorry we can't keep doing this because I like you._

No that's not it.

_I don't want to hook up with you anymore because you have a girlfriend even though I don't really care about her and want you to myself._

That definitely wasn't it.

Yeonjun let out a sigh and Soobin looked at him.

"Do you not like the show?" He asked.

Yeonjun looked at him. "Wha-no it's not that."

"What's wrong? Is it about what we did?" Yeonjun looked down. "Did you not like it?"

"N-No I did." His ears were red and he slowly looked up at Soobin. "Binnie...why stay with her if you are just going to cheat? Why not break up?"

Soobin gave him a look turning to face him. "Why do you care?" He asked.

Yeonjun bit his lip and slowly climbed into Soobin's lap straddling him. The younger was definitely thrown off by this sudden change in attitude. His hands rested comfortably on his hips but he looked confused at the older.

_Say it, stop being a bitch and say it!_

"Binnie I—"

The door suddenly swung open. "Yeonjun! Soobin! We're home!" Ms. Choi called.  
  



	8. Chapter 8

  
  


Yeonjun quickly leaped out of Soobin's lap and the two tried to look natural. Ms. Choi stumbled into the house laughing along with Mr. Choi and Yeonjun stood up. 

"Are you drunk?" He asked looking at his mother. 

She hiccuped. "Um...yes." She started laughing again and Yeonjun took his mother out of Mr. Choi's hands. 

"I'm taking her to bed." He muttered carrying her to her bedroom. 

Soobin stood up and went to his dad. "I'm driving." He took the keys. 

Yeonjun laid his mother down in bed. "I had sooo much fun Yeonnie~" she sang getting a little tired. "I think I love him." 

Yeonjun was sitting on the bed and rubbed his moms head smiling at her. "Yeah...I know what you mean." He murmured. He leaned down kissing her head before leaving the room. 

Soobin was walking his father to the door.

"Binnie." Soobin turned and looked at him. "I-I should go with you. T-To make sure y-you both are okay." He suggested fidgeting with his shirt. 

Soobin let got of his father walking over to Yeonjun cupping his cheek. "You're so cute Junnie hyung~" He sang causing Yeonjun to blush looking up at Soobin. "I'll text you." He kissed his head before turning and leaving with his father. 

Yeonjun stood there staring at the door in front. 

(*☻-☻*)

"So let me get this straight...you didn't tell him and you hooked up with him again?!" Hyunjin whispered yelled as they stood in the hall at Yeonjun's locker. 

Yeonjun closed his locker looking at him. "I-I know it's just—"

"Junnie what you're doing is wrong and you know that. He has a girlfriend at least show some restraint." Beomgyu added. 

"You don't understand I—"

"YOU TWO TIMING DIRTY CHEATING MOTHERFUCKER!" They all turned their attention to Yeji and Soobin who were arguing as they walked down the hall. "Just tell me where you got the hickies from and I'll shut up!" 

Soobin ignored her and kept walking, he walked past Yeonjun, Hyunjin and Beomgyu not looking at them. 

"CHOI SOOBIN DONT IGNORE ME!" They turned the corner and Beomgyu and Hyunjin turned their heads to Yeonjun. 

He blushed looking at them. "Um...hi?" 

Beomgyu felt someone put their arm around him. "Hey babe, ready to go?" Taehyun asked. 

Beomgyu turned his head back to Yeonjun smiling. "Yep!" They walked past Yeonjun and the older just let out a sigh. 

Hyunjin's arms were crossed over his chest. "You know he's totally judging you right?" He asked and Yeonjun reluctantly nodded. "So am I." He walked past him and Yeonjun let out a sigh. 

_Could life get any worse?_ He thought to himself. 

He turned walking to his next class with just about everything on his mind. He wanted this day to end, he wanted his situation to end. Soobin was popular no one would say anything to him if he cheated but Yeonjun who be labeled as a slut and whore. 

Don't get him wrong he loves being belittled but in the bedroom not outside the bedroom. 

He went to the library instead, class was the last place he wanted to be. He sat in the library reading a random romance novel he found. 

He sighed. "Why can't I tell him how I feel?" He asked himself. 

  
  
  
  
  



	9. Chapter 9

Yeonjun was with Beomgyu and Hyunjin at a cafe.

"Let's go out tonight." Beomgyu suggested. "Tae is throwing a party, everyone is gonna be there. Including Soobin but try not to fuck him, I don't think Taehyun is going to be in the mood to break up fights mkay?"

Yeonjun shot Beomgyu a look.

He forgot his best friend could be a bitch sometimes. He heard Hyunjin starting to laugh and he shot him a look too.

He blushed and looked down at his coffee. "So are you two in?" Beomgyu asked. 

"Yeah!" Hyunjin looked at Yeonjun and Beomgyu did the same waiting for an answer.

Yeonjun looked up at the two and sighed. "Sure."

Beomgyu clapped. "I'm coming over to dress you."

"I don't need—"

"If you wanna impress Soobin you'll need my help because we all know Yeji is gonna look like a total slut." Beomgyu stated.

"Wha-I thought you didn't want me and Soobin to fuck."

Beomgyu looked up at him. "Yeah?"

"So why dress me to get attention?" He asked.

Beomgyu smiled. "I like the drama."

Hyunjin rolled his eyes. "What time is the party?" He asked.

Beomgyu looked at the time on his phone. "Mmm 3 hours...shit it's in 3 hours." He jumped up. "Come on we gotta go."

They looked confused. "It's in 3 hours why are—"

Beomgyu took a deep breath. "It's gonna take me an hour to get ready, it's gonna take me the other 2 to make Yeonjun look like something."

"Hey!" Yeonjun threw a piece of bread at him.

Beomgyu laughed tugging on both of their arms. "Letsgoletsgoletsgo!"

They both groaned and left the cafe. Yeonjun went to Beomgyu's house to get ready, making sure to look good for Taehyun. Yeonjun had to admit, Beomgyu looked really good if he wasn't already gay he'd be one of those guys to make you gay.

He was wearing a short sleeves black and white striped shirt that was tucked into a black skirt thigh high socks with white sneakers.

"Your turn Junnie~" he sang and got out some clothes.

Yeonjun gulped.

Beomgyu finished dressing Yeonjun fairly quickly and was doing his makeup now. "Just a little eyeshadoooow aaaaaand lip gloss." He did lips and then brought him in front of his full body mirror. "You are my best work."

Yeonjun looked at himself. "Whoa...I love it!" He smiled twirling in the mirror. Yeonjun was basically wearing nothing, a buttoned down oversized long sleeves collared shirt with strips and fishnet stockings and white sneakers. He was wearing black shorts too. They were just really short so you couldn't see them.

He wore one of his black collars around his neck and the makeup Beomgyu did was very cute and soft and of course his small ponytail at the top of his head.

Beomgyu clapped and looked at his phone seeing a text from Hyunjin that he was outside. "Let's go." They left and Hyunjin was standing outside the car waiting for them.

"Jinnie!" He looked and his eyes widened.

"Damn." He said out loud looking at them walk towards him. "Am I gay?" He asked. Yeonjun laughed gently smacking his chest. "You two look amazing."

"Thanks so do you." Yeonjun spoke smiling.

Hyunjin was wearing a red long sleeves button down that was tucked into black jeans with nice leather shoes.

"Shall we?" He asked opening the door for the two of them.

"Yes!" Beomgyu pulled Yeonjun into the car and they drove to Taehyun's house.

The music was loud and there were so many cars parked outside his house. They all got out and made their way inside.


	10. Chapter 10

Soobin was standing in the living room sure he was going to kill himself. If Yeji didn't stop talking he was gonna lose it, he probably did about 5 shots just to be able to tolerate her.

He let out a sigh and took another gulp of his drink. He looked around the room and when he saw Yeonjun he immediately got hard.

Yeonjun spotted him the same time Soobin did, he smiled at him and waved. Hyunjin noticed and gave him a little push forward.

"Go dumbass." Yeonjun smiled at him before walking over to Soobin.

"Hi Binnie."

"Soobin are you even list—why are you here and what the hell are you wearing?" She snapped at him.

Yeonjun looked down blushing in embarrassment. "I-I'm sorry if I interrupted—"

"No!" Soobin blushed at how loud he yelled. "I mean...we weren't doing anything you should hang out."

Yeji gasped. "I was telling you about the game that YOU didn't even show up to!" She looked at Yeonjun shooting daggers at him before crossing her arms over her chest. "If he stays I leave."

"He's staying."

She smacked him before walking past Yeonjun, not forgetting to shove him with her shoulder as she did so.

Yeonjun watched her disappear into the crowd and turned back to face Soobin who had a red cheek.

"I'm sorry." He said.

Soobin smiled at him. "I've been trying to get rid of her since I've been here...you look amazing."

Yeonjun blushed. "Thanks so do you."

Soobin looked like someone from the mob in his dark clothes. He was wearing a black sweater that was kind of see through since Yeonjun could see the white long sleeves shirt he wore under it, his pants were black as well and he wore black leather shoes.

"Wanna get a drink?" He asked and Yeonjun nodded, Soobin took his hand guiding him to the kitchen, there was no one in there so they had it to themselves.

Soobin grabbed him a can of beef handing it to him. "Thanks." He took a sip and made a face causing Soobin to laugh. "This is disgusting." He continued to drink it.

"Yet you're still drinking it." He joked.

"I'm having the high school experience." Yeonjun never drank before so his tolerance was unknown. "Yeji looked...nice."

Yeji was wearing a very cropped black crop top and low rise booty shorts and red knee high hills.

"She looks like a hooker but I could say the same for you hyung." He smirked at him and Yeonjun took a large gulp of his drink. "So this outfit isn't for me either?" He asked.

Yeonjun chuckled. "Nope." Soobin stepped closer to him running his fingers through Yeonjun's hair, the older closed his eyes leaning into his touch. "I wanna dance Binnie."

Soobin smiled at him. He's definitely drunk, he thought to himself.

"We can't dance here people will see us."

"So?" Yeonjun took his hand guiding him out to the living room he looked up at Soobin keeping eye contact. "No one is watching us." He turned around slowly grinding himself against Soobin's crotch.

Yep he's definitely drunk.

"Junnie you're drunk."

"Yeah...but I know what I'm doing." He guided Soobin's hands to his hips. "Touch me Binnie."

Hyunjin was standing against a wall watching Beomgyu in a very heavy makeout with Taehyun on the couch. His eyes wondered over to Yeonjun and Soobin seeing how they were dancing together.

"They might as well go have sex." He thought out loud. 

Soobin kissed his neck as Yeonjun continued to somewhat drunkenly grind against him. "Binnie...let's go to the bathroom."

Soobin didn't need to be told twice and he quickly took Yeonjun to the bathroom which was occupied. "Fuck." They went upstairs and all the rooms were taken. "Horny teenagers." Soobin murmured.

"Binnie." Soobin looked at Yeonjun who was starting to unbutton his shirt while biting his lip not breaking eye contact with Soobin.

Soobin was going to fuck him tonight if he wasn't careful.

**Author's Note:**

> My Wattpad username is @lil_rachaaaaa the same as this and the profile picture is also the same. 
> 
> New readers hope you liked it!


End file.
